We'll help her
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: A Monstrous Nightmare name Martha was scared of being outside in the forest so it is up to Astrid and Ruffnut to help Martha and save her life or Stoick will have to put her down.
1. Chapter 1

**A Monstrous Nightmare named Martha is scared of being outside in the forest because she was almost killed in the forest fire so it's up to Astrid and her best friend Ruffnut to save Martha's life or Stoick will have to put her down.**

In Berk Astrid was walking down the path to the docks with Hiccup with Ruffnut and Tuffnut to meet a new dragon who will be staying with them for a couple weeks.

"I can't wait to see the new dragon."

"I can't wait to see what the dragon looks like."

"You know, it's here for us to help it because Stoick said that the dragon is scared of being outside because she almost died from a forest fire with her owner few days ago." Astrid said as Gobber and Stoick were getting the dragon out of the boat but it was scared.

"You guys, you're the first four top meet the new dragon."

"What's it's name?"

"Her name is Martha, she's a blue Monstrous Nightmare. She's the one who needs help, of being outside again because she is scared to be outside."

"That's what we're here for."

"Easy Martha." Then Martha knocked Stoick over and was about to run away as Ruffnut got in front of her and Astrid touched Martha's tail and went to the front of Martha.

"Shhh, easy girl. I know you're scared."

"Astrid, get away from her."

"Stoick, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing."

"Shh, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Ruffnut talked softly as she pet Martha's scales and then she felt blood she saw blood at her finger tips, and then saw that Martha had a cut near her wing "She's bleeding."

"So you want us to look after it?"

"Gobber, I know how to treat this injury." Ruffnut replied as she used a cloth to clean the blood on the cut then used sheep skin to bandage the cut.

"She'll be fine, don't worry Gobber. Me and Ruffnut will help Martha, we'll get her not to be scared of being outside."

In Martha's den

At late afternoon Astrid went to see Martha backing away from Astrid, she was scared.

"Shh, it's ok it's just me."

Martha roared at Astrid as she ran to get away when Ruffnut stood in front of Astrid standing still and didn't move, Martha smelled Ruffnut and then calmed down from being scared.

"Good girl, you're ok Martha. No one will hurt you, we are here to help you."

Astrid got Martha and walked out of the den door when Martha didn't want to move, Ruffnut pushed lightly on Martha's back legs and got Martha moving. Ruffnut guided Martha til they were outside.

"Good Martha, now let me jump on your back so I can ride." Astrid said as Martha moved away from Astrid.

"Here let me help." Ruffnut had wild meat in her hands and she gave piceces of meat to Martha as Astrid got on Martha's back, Ruffnut petted Martha's horns and she was calm when Astrid was on her back.

"Ok Martha, let's walk a bit."

Martha heard Astrid's voice as Ruffnut jumped on Martha with Astrid and Martha started walking.

"That's a good girl, we're staying nice and calm."

"Martha's relaxing as she's walking." Ruffnut said as Martha smiled when she was walking.

"That's because we're not freaking out and she's not freaking out, and we're all calm and she's calm."

"Now Martha's doing good."

"But Martha needs training for a couple days, so she can get used to be outside again."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"There's the wild zone." Ruffnut said as Martha started to back up a few steps.

"You're ok Martha." Astrid said as Ruffnut got off and lead Martha to the woods and started talking to Martha saying that the forest is nothing to be scared of.

"You're ok, nothing will hurt you."

"We're the in the woods." Astrid said as she tried to make Martha go, but Martha would not move.

"She's still scared to be in the forest far from the path back to the village."

At dinner

"So Astrid, how's Martha's first day of walking?"

"She went in the forest for a little while, but she doesn't want to go far away from the enterance to in the forest."

"Still scared of it."

"But we'll still help her." Ruffnut said as she was looking at her phone for pictures of Martha "There's Martha scared in the forest."

"It will take her some time, you just need time to find out when it is time for Martha to try the forest." Gobber said.

"I hope she'll do ok."

"I'm sure she will be ok Astrid, we just gotta keep getting her to see that in the forest nothing's hurting her."

"Ruffnut's right, we need some time for Martha til she not scared of the forest anymore."

"Just give her time girls, why are you obsessed with that dragon that you two are working with."

"We just don't want her to live like this, or Stoick will have to put her down."

"That's sad, I hate seeing things like this."

"I don't like seeing that either, but we'll have to make the best of it."

"Things like this are sad, but we'll be sure that Martha won't have to be put down." Astrid replied with a strong heart rising.

"I'm sticking up to help Martha with Astrid."

"We all are, but you and Ruffnut are doing a great job calming her down."

"We did calm her down whenever she was scared."

"That's good, if I was Martha's owner I would be calming her down." Hiccup said.

At night before Ruffnut and Astrid went to bed, they went to check on Martha.

"How you're doing girl?" Astrid whispered as Martha was almost asleep her eyes were open a little bit.

"Let's take a look at that cut." Ruffnut checked Martha's cut near her wing, it wasn't bleeding but it was ok to take the sheep skin off.

"How's the cut?"

"It's not bleeding anymore, Martha's fine. We just don't want dirt or mud to get in the cut, or Martha can be sick."

"Good plan, but Martha is still not ready to go yet."

"We'll just need a couple more days til Martha's used to be outside in the forest, and then she'll be ready to go."

"How is Martha doing?" Stoick asked from behind.

"She's good, and she's relaxed."

"Tomorrow you and Ruffnut train her some more."

"Got that, her cut near her wing is not bleeding. But it needs time to heal."

"That's good, ok good night girls."

"Night."

"Night Stoick."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ruffnut woke up early to see how Martha was doing in her den, so she saw Martha waking up to know that it is Ruffnut.

"Hey Martha." Ruffnut said as Martha got spooked and back away from Ruffnut as she move slowly to Martha and patted her scales "It's ok Martha, it's me. You're ok."

Astrid came into Martha's den and saw that Ruffnut was calming Martha down.

"How's she doing today?"

"She was spooked by me, but now she's calm because I'm calming her down."

"That's good, we're going to try flying on Martha today."

"Astrid, I have to help my brother with the Zippleback so I won't be helping you with Martha. Can you handle this on your own?"

"I can try, but we'll see how flying with Martha goes."

At the docks

It was mid morning and Hiccup was with his dad talking about the Monstrous Nightmare Martha, and Astrid and Ruffnut helping her and fixing her up so she doesn't have to be put down.

"So Astrid said that Martha's doing ok with the walking, but she still is scared of going into the forest without leaving the village."

"I'm sure Astrid and Ruffnut can do it Hiccup, we'll see how Martha does today."

"Hey Hiccup."

"Hey Astrid, where's Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked as Astrid jumped on Martha's back.

"Ruffnut had to help her brother with their dragon, because their dragon has a balder infection."

"Are you ok by yourself?"

"Yep, but I'll call you or Stoick if I need help."

"Ok Astrid, I'm going to saddle up Toothless. Maybe we'll meet each other as we fly."

"Maybe, see ya later Hiccup." Astrid said as Stoick and Hiccup went to their station, Astrid gave Martha squishes and made Martha walked around. When she was ready Astrid squished Martha tighter to get Martha to run then she lightly kicked Martha and soon Martha was flying, Astrid had now the control of Martha's flying.

Astrid started to look where she and Martha wants to go and Martha was getting used to flying on top of water again, soon Astrid got Martha to fly again.

"You're flying Martha! you're flying!" Astrid was so happy that Martha got to fly again, then she saw Hiccup flying on his dragon.

"Hey Astrid, nice to see that Martha's flying again."

"Yes she is flying again, I got her to fly without having her panicking."

"That's good, I hope she'll be better soon." Hiccup replied.

"I hope so too."

Later in the afternoon

"So how's Martha?"

"It was her first time flying after the forest fire, she did pretty well. I hope she'll be ok to go in the forest."

"I hope so too."

"The thing I'm worried about her is." Ruffnut said as she was starting to feel tears forming in her eyes.

"What is it that your worry about?"

"If Martha is still to scared to be the forest by the time her owner comes to pick her up, Stoick might have to put her down."

"Ruffnut it's ok, that will not happen. We're going to save Martha's life, no matter what happens."

"Right we'll save Martha's life, one way or another."

A couple minutes later Ruffnut was flying on Martha's back as Martha was flying Tuffnut called his sister from the ground.

"Hey Ruffnut, wanna play with this soccer ball?"

"Sure." Ruffnut replied she tied Martha to a tree as she lied down as Ruffnut and Tuffnut started to play.

"What's that over there!"

"Where?" Tuffnut asked as Ruffnut kicked the ball so hard that it went over Tuffnut and then the ball went into the forest.

"Oh no."

"I'll have to bring Martha in there to get the ball back."

"But she's scared of being in the forest, she was almost killed in a forest fire."

"I'll have to risk this, Martha we're going in there." Ruffnut said as she jumped on Martha's back with Tuffnut and they started walking to the forest path.

"She's shaking."

"It's ok Martha, just go in there. Me and my brother won't leave you."

"Ruffnut, I've been looking for you and Martha. How is she today?"

"She's fine, we're going to find Tuffnut's ball that I kicked too hard."

"Why not I go with Ruffnut, and you Tuffnut will help Hiccup."

"What does he need me for?"

"He wants you to test something." Astrid said as Tuffnut jumped off of Martha's back and Astrid jumped on Martha's back with Ruffnut and Martha started to move slowly into the forest.

"Now where's that soccer ball?"

"It has to be here somewhere."

Martha started to notice that the forest isn't bad at all, she started to like it in there.

"There's the soccer ball." Astrid said as she pionted the ball out was in the bushes Ruffnut picked the ball up.

"Good eyes Astrid."

"Wolves!"

"What?"

"Behind you wolves!" Astrid said as Ruffnut quickly jumped on Martha and Martha set herself on fire to scare the wolves, they were scared of fire.

"Martha's letting them now how threaten she is now by them."

"Ok Martha, scare them away."

Martha was breathing fire at the wolves and she was careful not to start a fire by mistake, all the wolves ran away from the vikings and the dragon.

"Wow, who know you can be so brave." Ruffnut said as Hiccup, Tuffnut, Gobber and Stoick came to see that the two vikings were ok with the dragon.

"What happened here?"

"Astrid are you ok?"

"Ruffnut, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm ok brother, stop worrying about me I'm fine." Ruffnut replied as Martha stopped setting herself on fire and smiled at Stoick.

"Martha." Tuffnut said as he came up to Martha and had his hand on Martha's nose "Thank you so much, for saving my sister's life."

Martha purred as she came up to Ruffnut licking her face.

"Aww, you love me so much. Martha's not scared of the forest anymore."

"That's great, now she can go home." Gobber said as he patted Martha's head.

"Thank you very much Martha, for saving my girlfriend." Hiccup said as he gave Martha a hug.

"Martha's very well better and fixed, now I won't have to put her down." Stoick said then Martha gave Astrid a likc on her face as she is saying thank you for training her not to be scared of the forest.

In the late afternoon Martha and her owner were about to leave Berk.

"Martha I'm going to miss you so much, you and me with Astrid will always be best friends."

"Martha will come visit anytime she wants."

"Yeah, I'll bring her over." said Anna the viking who is Martha's owner.

The next few days Ruffnut and Astrid always had friendship in their life and bodies, but friends are the ones that you have with you.

The End


End file.
